


To Survive

by TwilightGalaxies



Series: Resident Evil: The Valentine Chronicles [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Dark, Depression, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hopeful Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mention of an OC - Freeform, Near Death Experiences, Other reunions as well, Presumed Dead, Psychological Trauma, Sad, Short but not a one-shot, Spoilers for Resident Evil Revelations 2, Survivor Guilt, There will be a Jill and Claire reunion, They'll be okay, Triggers, Wives, jackednotstacked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightGalaxies/pseuds/TwilightGalaxies
Summary: A look into the after events of Resident Evil Revelations 2 and what it means to be a survivor.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Jill Valentine
Series: Resident Evil: The Valentine Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728292
Comments: 19
Kudos: 30





	1. Guilt and Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I want to put a trigger warning because this gets angsty/dark. so please if you are sensitive to topics such as depression, anxiety, or death please be warned and be careful. 
> 
> At first this is a glimpse into the trauma Claire Redfield has experienced after being kidnapped and tortured by the overseer's fear experiments. With the loss of Moira and others at the hands of the overseer this is a look into the emotions she must be experiencing. It was touched upon how Jill would react when she finds out Claire is alive after her sudden disappearance several months prior. In the next chapter I hope to properly and better explore Jill and Claire's reunion. Forgive me if this is not my best work but I have been wanting to write about the after events of Resident Evil Rev2 for awhile! It's actually a favorite game of mine and I find Moira Burton and Natalia Korda to be compelling characters. I want to give Barry and Moira some love in this too and yes I feel bad for all of these characters. ;-;
> 
> Of course since this is included with my series the Valentine Chronicles it is a part of the timeline. This would be time wise- after all the stories I have previously written. 
> 
> Just to clarify Jill and Claire are already married at this point so hopefully that came across and did not confuse anyone. I may end up writing more stories too since I seem to like to jump around and fill in the gaps. lol I promise to write the next chapter with more rest and words. I hope the shortness of it does not deter from the meaning I was hoping to express-uh I am rambling, aren't I? 
> 
> Thank you if you have given this a read and thank you to each and every one of you for either reading, commenting, or giving kudos on my other one-shots/AU stories. Please stay safe out there during these troubling times. (:

Her nostrils and throat burned as she gasped for air amidst the green and blue sea but it had been a vain attempt to breathe as water flooded into her open mouth increasing the growing pressure in her chest and face. Panic swirled within her breast as her body fought against the turbulent sea and the rushing water that was quickly fading the rising golden sun from her vision. Gurgle sounds could be heard as well as splashing if anyone were around but as far as Claire knew, she was alone and no one was coming to save her. Now she was going to die with an overwhelming sense of failure stabbing at her heart at that. Moira was dead and she had left her there. Why was it not her instead? Why did she make it this far only to die like this? The merciless sea had no qualms or emotions about it and so her grave was going to be a shallow one. No one would know where to find her and likely she would float for days. They would not find Moira, Natalia, Gabe, Pedro, or Gina, and they most certainly would not find Claire if she died like this. A determination soared despite the pain in her chest and the gasping redhead continued to struggle closing her mouth when she soon realized her panicking was killing her faster. Focus is what she needed to do no matter how difficult it was as the burn of unconsciousness blurred the edges and darkened her vision. Despite the fear, the one she had held for years upon years, Claire was not ready for it to come for her now. Not in this moment, in her least finest hour. Not now when she had families to console, a brother, and a wife to return too. The image of a blonde smiling woman with bright blue eyes entered her mind and she pushed upward feeling that no matter how far she had sunk into the water the up direction was where she needed to go. Pain seared through Claire’s various cuts and injuries but she pressed on not allowing the saltiness of the sea to be a detriment. She needed to live because she had people depending on her. Claire could not fail anyone else, not Jill. Leaving Jill was the last thing Claire could do, it would be too impossible to contemplate. If only the woman had more time to fondly reminisce on her life as it flashed before her eyes. Claire was edging the blue and cloudy sky now as her pale hand rose from the water and into the sunlight. Golden beams illuminated her hand as the cold sea splashed all around it and yet she had lost too much air, too fast and soon a heaviness was settling in her beating chest. Heart thudding as it did every time she struggled to nearly escape death Claire clenched her eyes shut because she could not see the last bits of her hope fade away. 

Then she could breathe again. It was a continuous rise and fall in her chest while beeps nearby reminded Claire that she was alive. Weakened and bare to the world, but alive. Gasping suddenly as the flood of water escaped from her aching throat Claire panicked for another reason. A tube was down her throat and she wanted it out, but the gasping had only made the burn in her face feel like lava was eating away at her. Claire wanted to scream as her blue eyes slammed open but she was unable to because of the tube. Several thoughts went through her mind in this moment but the antiseptic and stifling air of the hospital room soon silenced them all. She was no longer drowning in the sea near an island of horrors, but then how did she get here? And why? 

Blinking slowly Claire felt her vision smear from her tears until she managed to blink them away. It was warm and cozy underneath what felt to be a mountain of blankets but everything seemed to hurt. It was a fire and an old ache which presently reminded her of the damage she’s done to her body through years of fighting and surviving. Humans perhaps were built for survival but Claire knew as well as anyone how utterly fragile it could be, the body and mind. Sighing for the first time she listened as the heart monitor slowed its rapid beeping and Claire continued to stare at the ceiling as memories worked to collect back into her mind like a jigsaw puzzle. Initially she struggled but she soon realized it was likely due to the heavy drugs that were flowing through her system to keep some of the pain at bay. Flexing her fingers Claire could feel a gauze around her first three fingers and wrist which she remembers breaking during their fight with the mutated Neil Fisher, the man who wanted to bring back the FBC for his own demented purposes. Neil had been their boss and to Claire a friend, but ultimately he had become a person who had gone down the wrong path and he had done horrible things for the wrong reasons. The FBC returning was not the answer to the world's problem with bioterrorism, but sadly Neil had been too blinded to see that. Perhaps the world they lived in was no longer black and white, but it still stung in her chest to have been betrayed especially after all of the death it caused. So many people she had known and cared for, gone in a blink of an eye because of greed or some other fucked up reason Claire could never understand. Suddenly her thoughts drifted from Neil to Moira and Natalia, the two girls who had been counting on her. The pain resurfaced like she was being sliced by a knife and Claire knew the wetness on her face was from her tears. 

Moira. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save her-I’m so sorry.” Her own voice ran hollow in her mind as the last memory she remembers after the events at the mysterious island they had been kidnapped too. Claire’s mind it seemed was partial to remembering the more traumatic events which included apologizing to Barry Burton for failing to save his daughter. The look on his face had been heartbreaking but Claire had lost consciousness before anymore could be said at least until a time afterward where she had been asked by Barry to write and describe what had happened. It had been one of the most difficult tasks of her life it felt like, but Claire remembers feeling an obligation to Moira that she would be found. Before she could contemplate Barry’s mission to search for Moira on that cursed island, a doctor entered and removed the tube from her throat upon checking her vital signs. Claire had been instructed to refrain from speaking due to the pain in her throat from her near death and she obeyed, but mostly because talking seemed like an exhausting task. Pretending to listen to the doctor talk of her injuries and condition afterward had been easy because Claire had quickly adopted a glazed over look as she stared ahead at the wall which held a television. It was admittedly playing a TV show she did not care for but eventually the doctor got the hint that Claire was not going to be responsive even if she could talk. 

Undoubtedly they had either called or were going to call her therapist, but truthfully she could care less about her mental state right now. 

What horrors was Barry going to face and how was he going to take it when he found Moira? Natalia was just a little girl herself and that damned overseer had taken her from them. 

Sighing softly Claire shifted up in the white hospital bed she was laying on and she moved her hands to her face but she stopped upon noticing she had forgotten about her broken wrist. Moving her free right hand to her face Claire wiped at the perceived blood hoping she could wipe off her failures and make a clean slate. Despite this a horrible thought that she wasn’t going to get over this pulled her to a lower level than before. Sorrow filtered into her expression and eyes as she continued to stare blankly at the wall. Claire had never felt as hopeless as she did in this moment and she was certain she had faced worse odds more than once in her life. Where was the woman who spat in the face of danger and made corny jokes about it at every turn? 

The redhead chuckled slightly despite the shots of pain in her throat but tears flooded from her eyes even though she was laughing. Understanding how insane she must look Claire calmed down after a long moment and she closed her eyes aware it would take a long time before anyone could see her. Barry likely had notified Jill and Chris when he found out, but could Chris really leave active duty to come see her? Doubts and worries grew in her stomach and a nausea continued upon the thought of Jill in a hospital. Nevertheless a warmth flickered like a fire that gave her cold body its much needed heat. It was a comfort amidst the hurricane of emotions she was feeling and she would have thought it odd if it weren’t for the fact any thought of Jill brought her peace. Claire had not died that day in the sea which meant Jill was not being given the news that her wife had perished. Maybe it was a blessing of a kind if she so much as believed in those sorts of things. Claire supposed she had to believe in something. With all of the horror and all of the suffering, there was a comfort in knowing Jill would not be receiving that call. Instead she was here and alive, albeit not in the greatest shape but Claire would take it. 

Not all was lost and there might be a little hope in that, and yet Claire was going to go through hell and back until her angel did come for her. Perhaps people were built to survive but Claire knew better than anyone they were not meant to survive it alone.

  


The phone rang for the fifth consecutive time before she answered and it would have been understandable if the caller could see the condition she was in why she had chosen not to answer it. However, they seemed insistent and Jill could only take so much loud noise before her mood plummeted to the floor where it tended to stay.

Her voice was low and angry but Jill could not find it in her to care. She had every right to hate the world right now but his familiar voice switched her mood up faster than Jill thought it would. 

“Claire’s alive.” His deep and gruff voice said and Jill found her fallen stare lifted and her eyebrows raised upon hearing this abrupt and weighted declaration. Taking a deep breath as shock ran through her fingers and body like a cold shower, Jill felt her wine glass fall from her hand. Hearing the glass break might have made her jolt but quickly she ignored it even as red liquid splashed into her carpet. It was a mess and a expansive one but too many thoughts were running through her mind for her to ponder or worry about such a trivial matter. 

“C-Claire, how is she? What happened? Is she okay?” Jill’s fingers clenched the phone to her ear so tightly her knuckles whitened as she bolted to stand trying to listen as she threw on the nearest clothes she could find in the pig pen that she lived in. An organized chaos to Jill was a disaster to other more neater human beings but when Jill managed to slip on a blue collared shirt over her shirtless form it was a success albeit a small one as she struggled to find her boots. 

Slipping on boots with a quickness a rabbit would be impressed with Jill’s chest rose and fell with her internal panic as hope, despair, and worry swirled in a jumbled collection within it. Happiness and joy at hearing the great news was expected but the worry of her wife’s condition was now heavy on her mind. Claire had been missing for months which had felt like years to Jill and she could only painfully sympathize with her found wife since the both of them had suffered through similar circumstances. 

Years ago Jill had been declared dead and she had been cruelly taken away from Claire and Chris lives for 3 years. Many months of Jill enduring Claire being kidnapped for the second time in the redheaded woman’s life had been a pain she never wanted to experience again. Nights blurred and weeks had run together as Jill struggled to remain a human being in the midst of her sorrow. To hear Claire was alive was a climax and relief, but Jill knew they were far from out of the woods yet. Recovery was a term she was exceptionally familiar and this time, it wouldn’t just be herself and Claire recovering. It would be the family as a whole. 

Jill sighed deeply as she listened to Barry speak of what Claire had managed to describe. Horrors of a prison-like island where innocent people had been robbed of their lives in order to become experiments by an unknown woman called the overseer. Since his oldest daughter Moira had been kidnapped as well and according to Claire, many lives had been lost, there was a bittersweet relief upon finding out Moira had not been recovered with Claire. Jill could sense the possibility of her death looming over Barry like Jill’s apparent death had loomed over Claire. Hopefully someday when more healing has occurred the growing hole could be patched up between Barry and Claire because now they both knew what loss felt like. A hope fired through Jill’s sympathetic heart regardless because if Claire had survived the possibility of Moira surviving was also there. 

“Don’t give up hope. We cannot afford to.” Jill whispered out to Barry softly before she departed towards the hospital in haste since it was where she needed to be. A part of her was tempted to send someone with Barry but having known him for many years, she knew this was something Barry had to do on his own for his daughter. 

More than anything Jill needed to see Claire alive and well, if she’s going to be okay herself.


	2. Panic and Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill makes it to the hospital where Claire resides as she sees her wife for the first time in many months. Anxiety of being in a hospital aside Jill prepares herself to see Claire and tell her about Barry's departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo initially I wasn't going to include this spoiler for my little series but I felt it would be appropriate here. This work will be related to another I have in mind which will be called "Adoption" if that does not provide enough hints lol. Jill and Claire are going to adopt a child into their family. I hope to eventually write this and more of Jill and Claire's relationship in the future or rather after the events of Resident Evil 5 and Revelations 2 which have undoubtedly changed these lovely characters. They go through a lot.
> 
> Also this is not the last chapter heh, I hope to write that Barry and Moira reunion and you know what happens at the end of the game right?

The lighter was held firm in her grasp and she flicked it open to stare at the orange flame as it lit up the brick building she was leaning against. It was early morning and the sun in front of her was rising upward against the blue seeming to overwhelm the color with its bright rays. Despite the beauty of the dawn against the cityscape, the blonde woman focused her stare at the flickering flame in front of her before she closed it with a snap and a cigarette was discarded to the sidewalk beside her. Sighing deeply Jill slipped on her blue sunglasses before she stepped past the glass entrance towards the main desk. People around her were passing by her although few due to the time and she could only imagine what had brought them here. A place such as this was a dreaded but necessary function of human society but Jill held her reservations as she tightened her hand into a fist inside of her jacket pocket. Nervous fidgets of her free hand stretched against her leg as she forced herself forward to the woman at the desk who had a phone to her ear. Upon waiting a reasonable amount of time, the woman was asked for a room number and Jill was given the desired answer. 

“Are you family because visiting hours for friends start at 9.” The sitting woman with sandy blonde hair said and Jill merely nodded with a strained smile.

“Family, I’m her wife.” Jill answered, removing her sunglasses and tucking them into her shirt as she received a small nod of the head from the woman who likely had a million other things she would like to be doing. With the needless conversation over with, Jill quickened her pace and she tried to calm her racing heart as she darted to the nearest stairwell. 

214 was the number repeated in a mantra as Jill made her march towards the second floor, her eyes drifting away from the elevator she could have taken. Distinctly she knew facing her fears was a valid part of her years long recovery but avoidance she felt was the least of her problems when she was going to see her injured wife who’s been missing out of her life for several months. No news had been excruciating, especially perpetuated by the government that did not seem to give a damn that a NGO’s majority of staff had been kidnapped by unknown assailants packed with weaponry reminiscent of Umbrella. 

Only those close to Claire and Moira had given a damn but initially there had been no leads at all until Claire was rescued from the island by happenstance. Pushing open the second floor door Jill kept her head low as she walked towards the room she was searching for. Her heart was hammering again and her nerves acted up against her chest and stomach the nearer she got. Heartbeat matching her own footsteps Jill stopped and she looked up when the numbers 213 came into view from the corner of her eye. Exhaling Jill turned her head to the brown door to the right of 213 to 214. Claire’s room. 

Suddenly a panic set in that was unprecedented and Jill counted numbers in her head such as her own birth date 9-28-1974, anniversary, and Claire’s birthdate before she manages to calm herself after being overloaded by the smell and sounds of the hospital. Closing her eyes for a brief moment the blonde opens her fist open before she proceeds to open the door in front of her. 

Pushing the door open Jill takes in a breath when she is met with no one in sight. Rushing in searching for Claire, Jill wonders briefly if Claire being found had been a cruel ruse. Shivering Jill turns her head from left and to the right, when she hears a flush that stops her from running out of the room altogether. Hearing a door open and footsteps enter the room, Jill’s entire back tenses until she hears her heavenly voice. 

“Jill?” Claire rasps out and Jill’s eyebrow knit when she hears a pained and hoarse voice, but nevertheless it had been a sound she had been missing for so long. Whirling from looking at the window blinds which were keeping out the sunlight, her blue eyes land on Claire who’s walking over to her with a cast on her left wrist and fingers. Taking this in and the fact there only appeared to be a few red cuts and scrapes on Claire’s pale features she breathes the first sigh of relief before she pulls Claire to her, wrapping her arms around the hospital gown as she takes the shorter woman in as tight a hold as she could muster without hurting her. 

Taking care to avoid bumping into the cast, Jill smiles slightly when she feels Claire’s right hand move up her back to her blonde hair which was shorter than it had been when she had left for the TerraSave gathering at their New York HQ. Tears were already leaking from her eyes but Jill chose to not care because Claire was here right in front of her. She was alive. 

“You’re okay-oh god, I-I came as fast as I could.” Jill said, her voice cracking with pain and emotion as Claire leans her whole body into her and she buries her hurting face into Jill’s waiting shoulder. Tears were dripping from Claire’s eyes into Jill’s green shirt as they pressed as tightly as they could into each other. 

Shifting to take her hand Jill moved from the hug briefly to kiss Claire’s bruised knuckles when she saw them as she rubbed her thumb across them. Blue and watery eyes locked into hers and they both continued to cry as they stared at one another for a moment. Jill knew she had many words she had wanted to say but she was at a strange loss for them as she looked into her wife’s eyes until Claire broke the silence. 

“I love you-I missed you.” She heard her say while she gripped Jill’s hand like she was in the middle of falling off a cliff. Noticing a change in Claire’s demeanor, concern filled into Jill’s chest that messed with the joy and relief she wanted to feel. 

“I love you too.” Jill replied, setting her hand to Claire’s face and stroking it as she tried to take in all of Claire’s features like she was taking a photograph. Of course she knew what her wife looked like and she knew far more details about Claire than anyone else would know inside and out, but there was a subtle and small change in Claire’s clear eyes that clouded them. Noticing instantly Jill firmed her grip before she walked Claire to the bed so they could sit together. Choosing to sit on the seat in front of Claire’s bed, Jill kept her eyes trained on Claire as she moved her legs from the bed to dangle to the side of it. Healing bruises could be seen on her toned legs which could mean a lot of things. That Claire had run, fallen, fought many times during her time at the island. 

Shifting to sit directly in front of Claire, Jill set her hands on Claire’s knees and she squeezed them. 

Claire’s mouth opened a few times before she took a drink of water that had been sitting on the table next to the bed. Sighing softly Claire spoke and her voice was slightly less raspy than it had been when she had first spoken to her. 

“I have so many things to say and I don’t know how to word them all I-how is she? I was so worried that with me being missing it-” Claire’s eyebrows knit downwards with frustration as she stumbled with her words since she was speaking so quickly. Smiling slightly Jill squeezed Claire’s knees again as she tilted her head down to get a better look into her wife’s eyes. 

“One thing at a time. We have to pace it all and I am going to be here for everything. Naya is fine and with her uncle right now. He will be here with her within a day.” Jill said, emphasizing her statement with a nod when Claire turned her attention to Jill’s hair which she moved to touch with a small smile. 

“Good, I really missed her too. It must have been hard since she’s still adjusting to us.” Claire said with a deep sigh and Jill felt her smile fall when the tension in the air grew. She enjoyed the sound of Claire’s voice and yet something about it seemed wrong. 

“Baby, what is it?” Jill questioned stroking Claire’s legs as her gaze flicked downward to Claire’s hand when it touched hers. 

“I-I d-don’t…” Claire sighed again and Jill immediately picked up in the clear distress in her voice. 

“You can tell me anything. I promise.” Jill emphasized tightening her grip on Claire’s hands and she frowned when her wife let go of her and she glanced away with that same clouded look she had noticed before. Jill was familiar with that look and she had hoped Claire would never go through life with a look like that in her eyes. 

“I don’t deserve your understanding or your sympathy.” Claire responded in a curt tone much unlike her as she crossed her arms and continued to hide her eyes from Jill. Heart seizing in response Jill bit her lip to ground herself despite the havoc the hospital equipment was having on her mind. Distracting her gaze away back to her beautiful wife she spoke,

“Bullshit and you know it. You’d kick my ass for saying that.” Jill commented running a hand down Claire’s arm when she huffed and looked over at her. She may have appeared angry to others but to Jill she could see she was in pain. 

“I’m a failure, unlike you…” Claire groused her expression alight like a blaze and yet her eyes were brimming with tears. Sighing softly Jill stood from her seat to stand over Claire who shifted slightly but did not move away when Jill leaned close to her. 

She smiled at her wife who looked confused before she brought her into a kiss pouring her love for her into it as she caressed her face. Claire’s mouth quirked slightly after the much desired affection as Jill moved to hold Claire in her arms as she kissed her again and she kissed her face. 

“A failure doesn’t land me. You’re far from a failure Claire. You have done so much for people in TerraSave. You’ve done so much for Sherry, Leon, Chris, and me. Think of Naya, love. Where would she be without you if you hadn’t gotten her out of that terrible orphanage?” Jill questioned insisting on kissing Claire’s face when she showed any signs of resistance. 

Hearing Claire sigh a warmth settled in her chest when Claire moved to hug her back. 

“S-She would be alone and taken advantage of…” Claire whispered tearfully as she tightened her grip on Jill’s neck. 

“Exactly, I wouldn’t be here without you and neither would Naya.” Jill replied in a soft whisper moving to wipe the tears from under Claire’s eyes which seemed a little clearer than before. 

After a long moment of holding each other Jill shifted to sit back in the chair as Claire tried to get a hold of her bearings. 

“You look really cute like that. Kind of missed it.” Claire joked out with a reddened nose and face as she touched Jill’s short hair that was reminiscent of her look in 1998. 

“I was 24 and less cut. What would you miss about that?” Jill scoffed out and Claire’s smile slipped from a strained one to a more genuine one. 

“I love you in any way you choose to present yourself because you’re always beautiful.” Claire remarked and Jill’s face heated up when Claire moved from the bed to sit on her lap. Wrapping her arms around her wife she tightened her hold as Claire moved to touch her fingers and the wedding ring on Jill’s finger. 

“I missed you so much and I’m an absolute mess Jill.” Claire suddenly cried out and Jill shifted in the chair as she moved to encircle Claire completely. Claire’s grip tightened on Jill’s arms and she felt her heart race with worry when tears dripped down Claire’s face to Jill’s collarbone. Trying with all her might to put Claire in a protective shield with her arms, she moved to rub her back in soothing circles when the cries shifted into sobs in a matter of seconds. 

“I felt numb until I saw you just now. I swear it all-f-fucking hurts.” Claire sobbed out and Jill’s heart burned for her as she tried to comfort her wife through the hell she was experiencing. The first important step Jill knew was to keep Claire talking and even if she could not fix it, she knew Claire needed her to listen. 

“What is hurting you love?” Jill whispers out into her ear as Claire moved to clutch her shirt while she cried into Jill’s neck. Not receiving an answer immediately Jill eyed Claire with sympathy while she listened to her broken sobs that she had likely kept inside until now. Knowing Claire as well as she did, she knew she kept in her emotions while in survival mode as best as possible and that likely meant she had not allowed herself time to cry and process it like the survivor that she was. Shifting to kiss Claire’s red hair Jill continued to hold onto Claire hoping this large release would be a step for Claire in working through whatever she needed too. 

“You’re my wonderful and brave wife, you can talk to me about anything.” Jill whispered holding back tears as Claire’s storm rumbled within and without her. Claire sounded like she had been trying to choke back the tears but because the dam had been released the waves were rushing forward with a gathering momentum as a crescendo of sobs echoed within the hospital room which machine’s beeped carelessly during her sorrow. 

Despite how it may have appeared to others Jill knew Claire was not a fragile flower in need of coddling or soothing, but a strong and capable survivor in need of the time to grieve and work through the increasing pain that had marred and scarred her for the past several years. Better than anyone Jill understood the horrors they’ve endured and the impact it had on the mind. Holding her grieving and struggling wife tightly to her chest Jill sat quietly and she listened to Claire’s sorrow not with helplessness but with a long understanding of the necessary evils of the lives they led. Pain and scars lasted forever but at least they had each other to keep fighting through it all. 

“Moira and a girl...I-I, Jill she’s just like Naya. Put through bio terrorism because of those bastards.” Claire cried out and Jill shifted to rub her back as she listened. 

Sobbing loudly Jill rocked them slightly in the chair when Claire gasped for breath which sounded like it probably hurt. 

“I couldn’t save them. Just like fucking Steve.” Jill’s hold tightened and she squeezed Claire not minding one bit that the front of her shirt was now soaked with Claire’s tears. 

“My love, you are not responsible. You told me the same about Wesker and because of Wesker I did horrible things. People died but you know I would have never done those things if it weren't for that bastard. Whoever did this is at fault and you did the best you could. I know you did.” Jill said firmly, as she was in her belief that Claire had done all she could in the situations they were put in and yet she understood the sting of loss and how it felt to lose instead of win. There was always so much loss. 

Finally after several moments of crying Claire sniffled and she moved her face from Jill’s neck. Blinking away wet tears Claire gave her a tired look while Jill moved to lift her up in response. Laying her back on the hospital bed Jill tucked the hair from Claire’s face which seemed more at peace than she had been in the beginning. Hurt shimmered in her wife’s face that she wished she could get rid of but this was a start. Being there for her. 

“We’re all here and we’ll work it out. I need to tell you something, do you think you can handle it?” Jill asked, taking Claire’s hand and stroking it feeling a little more confident when Claire squeezed her hand tightly. 

“I can if you’re here.” She answered shifting to get more comfortable as Jill inhaled and exhaled a couple breathes as she kept her stare locked to Claire’s unsure of how she would handle it.

“Barry went to search for Moira.”


	3. Redemption and Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being rather short as well but a lot more hopeful than the other two chapters which went into Claire's trauma. The ending of Rev2 felt rather optimistic and I mean everyone-well Moira, Claire, and Natalia survived the island so...

The RPG projectile fired and sailed forward in rapid circles after the shell released from the large dark barrel of the gun. Blue eyes stared ahead at the monster down below waiting with a held breath until the rocket impacted Alex Wesker, the monster, and blew up her weakened form. It was a successful and devastating hit that had seemed to kill the grotesque being instantly. 

A large and black form fell dead in front of Barry Burton who had been waiting with only his silver magnum to fight against her. A last stand until the helicopter arrived with Claire and Jill Valentine. 

Red greeted her as she backed away into the hold of her wife as Barry piled in with relief present on his features. Eyes flicking between him and Natalia, Claire sighed for the first time when Moira set her hand on her shoulder. 

A bright smile greeted her that told her all was forgiven and yet she knew something had changed in the girl before her who looked much more like a woman than she did when they last saw one another. Moira had overcome her fear of guns to save her and based upon the gun clutched in her right hand, she had overcome it again to survive on the island. It was an untold story held in her young stare, but one Claire understood well. 

“We did it.” Moira breathed out, her smile turning to her father who was looking at her like the Earth had just stood still.

“Easy there Barry or we’ll think you’re getting soft.” Moira joked out and Barry coughed before he offered her a smile. 

“Just glad to have my daughter back.” He said and Moira’s smile steadily grew. 

“I’m glad to be back. Thanks for bringing the cavalry Claire.” Moira said, turning to look at Claire and Jill who touched her shoulder in response. Due to the room left Claire was sitting in Jill’s arms while Moira sat to the left of them and Barry and Natalia sat across from them. The pilot was silent as he flew them away from the accursed island. 

It had been a long while since Claire had seen the two girls but she had been resolute on seeing them again even if it had meant leaving before the doctors thought she was ready. No matter how many protests her brother Chris had made, she had to come for them. Claire had felt obligated and she was glad Jill had understood her reasons for needing to go and rescue them. This had been spearheaded when no one could get in contact with Barry who appeared to be out of radio range for many hours without reporting in. It truly was luck they had shown up when they did since the fight with Alex Wesker could have been deadly for the three of them. 

“You and Barry mean a lot to us. You’re family.” Jill said her eyes moving from Barry to Natalia. Noticing this Barry slowly put an arm around Natalia who moved her calm stare from the floor of the helicopter up to the woman in front of her.

“This is Natalia. And she already knows Moira and Claire?” He asked, receiving a tentative nod from the quiet girl. She managed a smile after a moment when Moira shifted to touch Lottie, her stuffed bear that she had taken care to keep with her throughout the horrors of the island. Lottie was likely her only comfort in the whole arduous event. 

“Yes, I’m glad you’re both alright.” Natalia whispered out almost unheard against the loud rattle of the helicopter they were onboard.

“Me too Natalia, me too.” Claire replied with a gentle smile when Natalia’s brown stare lifted to look at her.

“What’s going to happen to me?” Natalia wondered aloud hugging Lottie to her when all of the adults looked at her. 

“Nothing bad sweetie. We can promise you that.” Jill said interrupting the brief and tense silence. Brown meeting with a lighter blue Natalia’s grip on her bear lessened. 

“I feel like I can trust you even though I do not know you. Claire seems to like you.” Natalia noted and Claire and Jill’s smile rose at her words. 

“Yes I like her very much…” Claire said, looking to Barry for what she should say next when Moira spoke in an attempt to help her. 

“They’re married kiddo. You can call them Aunt Claire and Aunt Jill, if you would like to be a part of our family anyway. We’ll leave it up to you, does that sound good?” Moira said smiling when Natalia’s stare shifted from its more somber look to an excited one. 

“You mean Barry could be my dad?” She asked and Barry laughed a little in reply. 

“Sure I could, if you’re okay with that.” Barry said messing up her hair a little which caused her to laugh. Receiving a chipper nod all of their moods seemed instantly lifted. 

“Hell yeah! I have a new sister!” Moira shouted out, raising a fist for emphasis. 

“You’ll like Polly, she’s my other daughter and she’s a little closer to your age then this one.” Barry said and Natalia seemed to be soaking up the information as they talked. 

Claire and Jill remained silent merely taking in the moment and feeling content to see that Natalia was going to be in a good home now like she deserved. 

Feeling Jill’s hand playing with her short red hair Claire turned to look at Jill who’s smile greeted her when she did. Resting her head into her chest Claire breathed out a sigh of relief. This had gone better than she could have ever hoped and she was glad it had since the alternative had seemed unbearable. Barry’s family was no longer broken but healing and now growing. 

Despite the pain of having yet another part of the family involved in bio terror, Claire could appreciate the strength Moira had when it came to it all. 

If they could not always protect them from the horrors of Umbrella past, they could at least hope they have prepared the future generations to fight against what they may face. After all, they would not always be here to fight it for them as much as Claire wished it was all over with. 

At least she could find comfort in the thought that there was one less Wesker in the world. Make that two less Wesker’s in the world.


End file.
